Last Sleepover
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: "We're not mad at each other...We're mad at growing up!" KENLOS!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I'm just bored as SHIT - Excuse me for that word...Okay, this is based on that episode of American Dad where Steve and his friends have like, their last sleep-over…But I'll be changing it a bit…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

"Hey, guys! You ready for our sleepover tonight?" Kendall asked, his voice loud because of the noise in the cafeteria. He was so excited. They were going to watch their first horror and first PG-13 movie on a sleep-over that night.

"Yeah, I have the drinks ready in the fridge at home!" James said.

"I got the snacks ready too!" Carlos exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his seat.

"It was really hard to convince the lady at the DVD rental place that I was thirteen but…I have the DVD at my house," Logan said.

"Then, we're set! This is gonna be the best sleepover ever!" Kendall exclaimed.

"You still have sleepovers?" One of the popular kids from the next table asked.

"Yeah, is that wrong?" Kendall asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, it is! You're still doing baby stuff and you're like, thirteen! Grow up, losers!" The popular kid laughed and the rest of his crew laughed with him, causing James, Carlos and Logan to turn red from embarrassment.

After school, Kendall waited in his tree house for his best friends to come over. He heard a loud, annoying ringing and recognized it as his ring tone. He looked at the caller ID. It said 'Soulmate.' That meant it was Carlos. They've been together for the past week but didn't have the courage to tell James and Logan yet.

"Hey, baby! What's up? Why aren't you here yet?"

"I…uh…I have to cancel on this, Kendy…I have a…Dentist appointment today,"

"Oh, okay…I understand…I'm gonna be thinking about you during the whole sleep-over though," Kendall said, sadly.

"Uh…Bye," Carlos hung up, feeling terrible, lying to his boyfriend, especially after those sweet words he told him. He was just so embarrassed when the popular kids made fun of them earlier.

Shortly after Carlos hung up, Kendall got calls from James and Logan too. James canceled because he had a doctor appointment and Logan canceled saying something about his mom making him do chores.

"Wait a minute…I get it now…They're all cancelling because we got made fun of by the popular kids!" Kendall whispered to himself. He brought out his cellphone and sent texts to his three best friends that said he demands for them to come. Soon, the three came to Kendall's tree house to find their green-eyed friend with a disappointed look on his face.

"Guys, I understand that you're all embarrassed about what happened at lunch," Kendall said.

"Well, they're right, Kendall! We're too old for sleepovers!" James said, running his hand through his hair.

"But the best moments of our lives have been at sleepovers! Remember?" Kendall said, looking back on all the fun times they've had, going under the blanket with a flashlight and telling each other ghost stories. "I know we gotta grow up sometime but not today! I say, we plan one last sleep-over two weeks from today! The sleepover to end all sleepovers! Who's with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay, Kendall! That sounds awesome!" Carlos said, grinning. "But can we all go back to our houses now so we can get some sleep?" Carlos added.

"Why? Don't you like seeing me?" Kendall asked, smirking.

"Oh, I do! I love seeing you! I'm just really sleepy, is all," Carlos said, giggling flirtatiously.

"Uh, guys? This is getting a bit awkward so…I'm just gonna leave now," Logan said, going down the ladder.

"I'm…Gonna go now," James said, following Logan.

"Looks like we're alone!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I…Uh…Should be leaving now s-so…Bye," Carlos said, turning to climb down the ladder.

"Wait!" Kendall put his hand on Carlos shoulder. "Can I have a kiss first?" Kendall asked, spinning the short boy around so that he faces him.

"U-uh…Sure," Carlos stuttered. He was always nervous when they kissed, always afraid he would mess up. He gave his boyfriend a light peck on the lips and pulled away before climbing down the ladder, saying good night to Kendall.

After school the next day, they went to the pizza place to pick out the perfect pizza. They were currently trying a pepperoni pizza.

"Okay, pepperoni it is! Now, can we just pick this pizza and go?" James yelled to Kendall.

"Hmm…I don't know…Pepperoni doesn't seem like a last sleep-over pizza…You know, because pepperoni starts out with one stick and then, you have to cut it all up…I fear it sends a message of separation more than unity," Kendall said, sounding smart.

"You're killing me!" James yelled.

"Well, don't bite my head off!" Kendall yelled, gripping the sides of the table.

"Yeah, don't bite his head off!" Carlos cheered childishly.

"Shut up, Carlos! You're just gonna eat all the pizza anyway!" James yelled accusingly.

"Can we all just calm down and pick a pizza?" Kendall suggested calmly.

"You mean can YOU pick a pizza! You're the one pushing for a sleep-over even though we all know we're too old for this crap!" James yelled.

"Guys, stop it! This is getting us nowhere!" Logan yelled, trying to break up the fight.

"Oh, shut up, Logan!" James yelled, throwing a slice of pizza to the smart boy's face. And soon, they were all having a food fight.

"STOP IT! You know what? I don't think we've outgrown sleepovers…I think we've outgrown each other," Kendall said, storming out of the pizza place.

The next night, Kendall was at his tree house, eating popcorn all alone. Then, he heard his ladder creek. Someone was coming up. It was Carlos.

"Hey, Kendall…What's up?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing much…Eating popcorn alone,"

"Do you _want to_ eat popcorn alone or can I lie down on your lap and eat with you?"

Kendall chuckled and motioned Carlos to come to him. Carlos just smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's lap. Kendall looked into Carlos' beautiful brown eyes and grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bag to pop it into Carlos' mouth.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry about yesterday in the pizza place…I just wanted everything to be perfect," Kendall said, stroking Carlos' silky black hair. "I know, Kendy," Carlos said, enjoying Kendall's warmth.

"I just want us all to stop fighting and go back to being best friends," Kendall said, exhaling sharply after. Suddenly, there was an idea that popped into Carlos' head.

"Kendall, I have to go…do something…I'll be back tomorrow…I love you! Good night!" Carlos stammered out quickly before climbing down the ladder of Kendall's tree house. He left Kendall to wonder what he was up to.

The nigh after that, Kendall was in his tree house again and sure enough, Carlos came. But he brought James and Logan too. They all brought drinks, snacks and DVDs with them.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked in disbelief. He thought the sleep-over was canceled.

"We got an e-mail saying the sleep-over was back on!" James said, arching his eyebrow.

"But I didn't—"Kendall took a glance at Carlos. He was smirking mischievously. One look at him and he knew that Carlos was the one who sent the e-mails. That's why he left yesterday.

"I mean, Yeah…The sleepover is back on…I'm sorry, guys…I just wanted everything to be perfect…I've realized that we aren't really mad at each other…We're mad at growing up! But even if we want to grow up or not, we still have to do it, so…Friends?" Kendall asked, spreading his arms out as if he was expecting a big hug.

"Yeah…Friends," The other tree said simultaneously. They had a big group hug and that night, they had the best sleepover of their lives. Maybe because they knew it was their last. In the morning, their childhood would evaporate like a dream and they would head into the dawn of adulthood.

**A/N: You all probably hate me right about now because I based it on an American Dad episode and about two or three lines were copied word for word but hey! I loved those golden lines in that episode! LOL. Whatever! I'm going to bed now…**


End file.
